1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a dehumidifier.
2. Background
Dehumidifiers are home appliances that suction air within a specific space to remove moisture contained in the air and discharge the dehumidified air into the specific space to maintain the air within the specific space in a dried state.
Such a dehumidifier suctions air within a specific space to allow the suctioned air to pass through a heat exchanger including a condenser and an evaporator and to be heat-exchanged with a refrigerant flowing along insides of the condenser and evaporator, thereby removing moisture contained in the air.
The evaporator may absorb heat from surrounding air to evaporate a liquid refrigerant. Thus, air passing through the evaporator may decrease in temperature through the heat-exchange with the refrigerant.
Since the air passing through the evaporator decreases in temperature, moisture contained in the air may be condensed to form dew on a surface of the evaporator.
The air that decreases in humidity and temperature while passing through the evaporator may be heated and dried while passing through the condenser.
The dehumidifier may dehumidify and dry air having relatively high humidity to change into dehumidified and dried air and then discharge the air into an indoor space.
In recent years, as residential space is expanded, and a living environment changes, a high-capacity and multifunctional humidifier may require as desired.
One arrangement (disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2005-0083417, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference) may relate to a bucket structure of a dehumidifier, which may prevent condensed water from leaking to outside even though the condensed water within the dehumidifier is significantly fluctuated when the user carries the dehumidifier so as to discard the condensed water.
In the dehumidifier having the above-described structure, when a predetermined amount or more of condensed water is received in the bucket, the bucket may be withdrawn forward by a user to remove the condensed water, and then the bucket may be inserted again.
However, as the dehumidifier increases in capacity, an amount of condensed water to be received may increase. As a result, it may be difficult to allow a user to withdraw the bucket or remove the condensed water due to the increasing weight of the condensed water.
In view of this limitation, an arrangement related to a dehumidifier, of which a water tank is easily manipulated, is disclosed in Korean Patent Publication No. 10-2013-0138478, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
In the publication patents, a water tank is separably installed in a recessed water tank mounting part of a main body, and the water rotates in one direction. Thus, in a state where the water tank rotates, the water tank is capable of being withdrawn from the water tank mounting part.
However, since the water tank is disposed at a front surface of the dehumidifier to rotate forward so that the water tank is manipulated to rotate in the publication patent, an outer appearance of the front surface of the dehumidifier may be poor.